


Scenes from Jurassic SMAP

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Ummm yeahNot really a Nakai/Tsuyoshi fic. This is just crack. With dinosaurs.(Written May 2010.)





	

"So let me get this straight, you decided to build an entire theme park out of _cloned dinosaurs_? Because it seemed like a good idea?" Nakai rubbed his temple, wondering if it was too late to catch the next helicopter off the island.  
  
"Yep!" Goro bent over the egg-incubation table, beaming proudly at a baby T-Rex as it clawed its way out of its shell. "Aren't they _adorable_?"  
  
Shingo bent down next to him, poking at the new hatchling. "I don't think it's a good idea to mess with nature. You never know what'll happen, nature always finds a-- ow!" The T-Rex bit his finger with a happy gurgling noise.  
  
"Aww, it's so _cute_ ," Tsuyoshi cooed, patting it on the head.  
  
~  
  
"So as I was explaining, chaos theory is all about unpredictability," Shingo said, leaning forward between the car seats and brandishing a cup of water. He grabbed Tsuyoshi's hand and raised it up, flicking water onto the back. "See? The water goes all over the place."  
  
"You're getting my arm all wet," Tsuyoshi complained.  
  
Nakai slouched down in the driver's seat as the automated car inched forward.  
  
~  
  
"We're stuck in a tree."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We're stuck in a _car_ in a tree."  
  
"I _know_."  
  
"...Wanna make out?"  
  
"...Sure."  
  
"...Um, I'm still in the back seat, you guys."  
  
~  
  
"There's the door! Now we can get the power back--" Tsuyoshi made a strangled noise as Kimura yanked him down behind a fallen tree.  
  
"Not yet," Kimura whispered, cocking his rifle and peering suspiciously at the surrounding foilage. "We're being _hunted_."  
  
Tsuyoshi inched closer to him. "What should we do?"  
  
Kimura brandished the rifle. "Leave it to me," he said grimly, and leaped over the tree trunk.  
  
_Blam! Blam!_ "Ha! Thought you could hide from me? Clever girl!" _Blam!_  
  
Kimura hopped lightly back over the tree. "'Kay, everything's good now."  
  
~  
  
"Well," Goro said mildly as the helicopter took off. "That was a lot of trouble."  
  
"You were inside the entire time," Tsuyoshi pointed out.  
  
"Fixing your hair," Nakai added.  
  
"It's this darn tropical heat," Goro lamented. "Next time I'm building a theme park someplace cold. Like Russia."  
  
Shingo nodded knowingly. "See, that's the power of nature for you. No matter how much hairspray you use, nature finds a-- ow!"  
  
"Aww, you saved one!" Tsuyoshi leaned over to pet the tiny T-Rex poking its head out of Goro's jacket.  
  
Goro cooed down at the tiny carnivore. "Of course. I couldn't let them nuke _you_ , now, could I?" It squeaked up at him, and snapped its jaws at Shingo again. "Good boy!"  
  
Nakai stared desperately out the window; maybe it wasn't too late to jump out and swim back to the island. It was definitely safer there.


End file.
